


Somethings Different

by Shi_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), I have so many other things I should be doing, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Reader is there for a short moment, Top Papyrus, Why do I do this, bottom sans, but then its just fontcest, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Chan/pseuds/Shi_Chan
Summary: Something seems a little..different about his brother and the two skeleton's  mate.





	Somethings Different

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning***  
> This was a dream I had literally today. I woke up and I automatically went to my laptop to write it all down before I could forget.
> 
> Enjoy this hot mess my mind made up.
> 
> Also no in the dream the human mate wasnt me or anything like that. It was a human, but I couldnt tell if it was a male or female, hence why I made the 'reader' gender neutral in this x'D

Sans couldnt recall what he had been doing before, sitting on the couch with his brother and their mate. Watching tv? Probably. It all happened so quickly after that.. He heard their human mate mutter something to his brother and from the corner of his socket he could see them kissing. Not the short little pecks when they were all sat together like this. No they were making out right next to him.

Its not that it bothered him. It just seemed...out of character for his brother and mate. Then he felt the couch shift and an all too familiar moan ring out. His shoulders tensed and a blue rushed over his cheek bones. Yep. They were fucking..right next to him. Without a care in the world.

“Fuck...” he heard Papyrus groan and he turned his head away from them awkwardly, his face just burning blue. This was definitely not like his brother.. He could hear the tell tell sounds of bone on skin and then the groaned and whimpered profanities that were leaving both of them.

“Ah..Fuck..Papy” he heard their mate whine and then cry out loudly as they came. Sans, on a whim, glanced back over at them and blushed deeply. He could see his brothers spine and pelvis and the glowing orange cock as he pulled it from their mate who was...sleeping? Now that was not usual for them. It wasnt unless they monsters were in heat that their mate would have to sleep after sex. Papyrus whined and rutted against them some.

“Ugh..not yet..” he whined, having obviously not found his release yet. What Sans did next..well..it was like he was running on autopilot. He turned so his back was against the armrest of the couch and he spoke up, voice breaking a bit.

“U..Uh...Hey bro..? If they’re asleep..you can just use me to finish yourself off..?” he said his face still bright blue. In that next moment, his brother had turned around, looked at him for only a second, then pounced. Bone clicked against bone as they kissed, magic flaring and tongues meeting eachother as Sans felt his hips being lifted up. He whined into the kiss as his shorts were pulled down, the bone at the bottom middle of this pelvis flushing blue as well as magic was trying to form down there.

“A-Ah..Pap..” he whined and then moaned as he felt fingers rubbing at that place, as if coaxing the magic to form there. Unlike the usual penis that his magic would take the form of, instead it was a vagina by the looks of it. His embarrassment was soon hidden by the long and low moan he let out as two long and thin boney fingers stroked it slowly, being coated in his magic. His sockets closed tightly and he felt the fingers push in some before pulling out, as if teasing him. He bucked his hips impatiently and he heard the younger monster over him chuckle. Teeth pressed into his collar bone and a tongue then lapping at it and his neck teasingly.

No words need be said between them as he felt something much larger than his brothers fingers pressing against him. There was a pause before he felt Papyrus snap his hips forward and bury himself inside of him. Both skeletons moaned out, though it was more of a whine from Sans and a groan from Papyrus. Hands gripped his hips and before he knew it, Pap was thrusting into him hard and fast. He couldnt hold in his moans then as he felt all of this.

“Fuck..Pap..a-ah..so good” he whined and threw his head back against the arm rest of the couch. The grip on his hips tightened and then the thrusts grew even faster as Papyrus leaned down, their ribs pressed tightly together.

“Ngh..Sans..so tight..ugh..f..fuck..” the other monster groaned out as he pounded into him. Sans let his arms wrap up around his brother’s neck as he felt his magic starting to coil and tighten.

“P-Pap..m’close” he whined out, wrapping his legs up around his brothers spine, pulling him as close as he could. His brother responded by thrusting harder into him. It seemed like he was close as well. Finally with a long and loud moan from Sans and a softer moan from Papyrus, they both came hard, Sans clinging to him for dear life. After that the two of them laid there for a moment , panting heavily in each others arms.

* * *

 

And then, blinking his eyes awake, the author of the story sat up in bed, looking around his empty room. He sat there in silence, just staring at his bed that needed a sheet on it and the discarded blanket he must of kicked off in his sleep. He said nothing as he rubbed his eyes, letting the images reverberate around his mind. Then, slowly, his lips parted.

“That was the weirdest fucking dream I’ve ever had.”


End file.
